


逆流

by Renata_x



Category: zyx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata_x/pseuds/Renata_x
Kudos: 2





	逆流

温柔内敛宠溺前辈莲×野心勃勃以为自己是攻小新人 娱乐圈

[张艺兴×景行] 莲攻！莲攻！莲攻！

C1(前戏)

张艺兴打开刚刚那人塞到自己手里的盒子，是一对简洁但昂贵的男士耳钉

想到他故作帅气地扯过自己的手把盒子一塞，抢在自己开口之前转身挥手，只丢下一句“送你的”便潇洒离开的样子，张艺兴嘴角是忍不住的笑意

“蠢死了，送对面品牌的东西”

这种首饰在张艺兴家能摆一柜子，但是对于一个才出道、和公司九一分成的小爱豆来说则是有些无法承受  
张艺兴把盒子放进VLTN的斜挎包里收好，转头叮嘱身旁的助理:  
“明天那个晚会，把上次品牌送的那套私人订制给他”，想了想又补充了一句，“别说是我送的”

张艺兴是上个月遇到景行的，一个综艺节目，就像是所有初出茅庐没有资源挑的小爱豆一样，只能到处蹭场子混脸熟。

录制期间出了点状况，在投票结果公开后对面喊着黑幕不依不饶，甚至上升到了张艺兴的队友  
张艺兴知道这几个月是什么状况，现场几百双不怀好意的眼睛正等着他的动作

结果对面队的景行跳出来了，并且把自己无理取闹的队长和队长粉丝从头到尾问候了一遍

事后张艺兴想起他像个炮仗把那位“前辈”问候得脸色铁青的样子，完全就是杠精本精的中二病少年。  
在后台，张艺兴拉住了景行:  
“谢谢，但是其实你没必要这样做”

景行看清拉住他的人，没有抽出被他拉住的衣袖，故作镇定 “没什么，看不惯罢了” (景行的心理活动:我好酷我好酷我好酷我就是要当个顾家护短的好男人)

张艺兴敛目，看向地面一点，“以后你看不惯的东西会有很多”

“不多，”景行倾身，盯着张艺兴温顺的脸，少年人的身高和张艺兴相差无几，这个姿势足以呼吸交缠，“只有伤害你的事情。”

张艺兴仿佛没被这种暧昧姿势影响，退后一步，拍拍他的肩膀  
“那也不少” 迈步离开

景行看着他快走到转弯处，猛地反应过来冲着他背影大喊:“不会的！有我在呢！” 也不知在嘈杂的后台张艺兴是否听清

之后张艺兴周围人都默认了一个事实  
——有个才出道的小爱豆在追张艺兴  
“嘭”

张艺兴在走廊被人突然按在墙上，有些无奈地揉了揉眼前人的头

景行才补好妆，眼角画出的破碎纹路显得人有几分凶狠，“看到我彩排没？跳得好吧？”而说出来的话还是一如既往xxj

张艺兴想了想，忍住了对国产爱豆业务水平的吐槽，表扬道，“还行”

如果人有尾巴的话景行现在一定摇成了螺旋桨，“那亲我一下？”，张艺兴好笑地看着眼前的大型犬科动物，见四下无人，在他额头上印下一个吻

景行看着双臂间被锢住的人，凑到他耳边，故作凶狠 :“总有一天我会成为国内唱跳第二的！”

“？”张艺兴感受到颈间毛茸茸的触感，不动声色地偏头靠了靠，是个安抚依偎的动作

“第一是你啊，笨死了”景行轻轻啃了一口张艺兴的脖子 (景行的心理活动:听网上说他脖子怕痒一逗就红真的太可爱了太可爱了太可爱了)，张艺兴把头埋在他发间，轻轻笑了，“行啊” (张艺兴心理活动:八百年前的习惯了我早就不怕痒了嘁)

“还有一个多小时开始，我们，干点什么？”景行像一只巨型树懒挂在张艺兴身上不停蹭蹭蹭，张艺兴哭笑不得，指了指两个人身上花里胡哨的装饰“妆化好了，衣服穿好了，你还能怎么样？”

景行把张艺兴拉进化妆室，锁门，反身把他按在墙板上，伸手去解他的西装外套

“……成何体统” 张艺兴没阻止景行的动作，任由他解开，露出白皙的胸口，景行急吼吼吻在他胸膛，犬齿留下一个个红印

“不对，你今天跳lud吗？”景行看到那人满是红痕的胸口才反应过来，旋即又使坏咬了一口他的锁骨，“跳也没办法，亲都亲了”

张艺兴仰头靠在墙上，双手搭在景行的肩，闻言无语地揉了揉他的后颈，语气带着宠溺，“不跳……”

景行环住他光裸的腰把他抱起，出乎意料地轻，把人放在沙发上，一口叼住张艺兴的乳尖，“嘶……”张艺兴轻轻推开他，捧住景行的脸和他接吻，无比温存的一个吻，带了些缱绻的意味。  
景行看着张艺兴带着水光的眸子，吻上他的眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊  
“你真好看” 脸贴着脸告诉他  
“我老婆真好看”

“嗯？”张艺兴闻言和他对视，亲了亲他的嘴角，“你再说一遍”

景行摩挲过他的腰腹，在后腰流连，“我说，我老婆真好看”

张艺兴不置可否地笑了，把人按向自己胸膛，衣料磨得皮肤泛红

景行只当他脸皮薄，于是起了坏心，塌下腰让两人的下身贴合，在他腿间重重顶了一下，“别闹”张艺兴锤了一下他的背，又和他唇齿交缠

景行上下其手还没够，放在他后腰的手顺着流畅的线条摸索着伸进去，结果被张艺兴一把抓住  
“不行”  
景行还想伸手，却被张艺兴更紧地抓住“真的不行”  
本来景行也没打算真的干什么，但是就是不愿意放弃这个逗他的机会  
“那叫一声好听的？” 景行看着他仰躺在沙发上衣衫大敞任人宰割(误 的样子，不由得想到他在床上会是什么样，一股血直往下身涌

张艺兴坐起身，握住他的手放在自己滚烫的胸口，眼神迷离，像在引诱，“叫什么？”

“你说叫什么？”

张艺兴跪坐起来坐在景行身上，头靠在他肩膀，凑近，在他耳边悄悄喊道: “老公” 舌尖扫过景行的耳廓，又轻轻唤了一声 “老公”

轮到景行懵逼了，他没想到张艺兴喊得这么干脆，“你你你再叫一声”  
“老公老公老公！”张艺兴带着笑意喊道，双臂紧紧抱住景行，下身随着动作不停摩擦到景行的

半晌景行才满脸通红对上张艺兴揶揄的目光，张艺兴手向下，按在了某一处，“老公，你硬了” 张艺兴修长的手指在那里打着旋，每按压一次就抬眼看景行的反应，眼角带着媚色

景行故作镇定“那又怎样？”

“不怎样”张艺兴下地半跪在沙发前，“老婆帮你”  
“？！” 张艺兴拉开景行的拉链，握住了那个灼热的器官，景行看到那双弹钢琴的，吹葫芦丝的，老是藏在袖子里的柔弱无骨的手，现在正握住自己的器官轻轻撸动  
张艺兴抬头和他接吻，手里没停下速度，景行的呼吸越来越急促，张艺兴空出一只手捏住他的下巴，继续着温柔而不容拒绝的亲吻 白色的滚烫液体落在地板，张艺兴起身整理自己的衣服，“老公，你射了哦” “今天没做好准备，你看我晚上怎么收拾你！”景行有些狼狈地穿好裤子，嘴硬道 “行”张艺兴已经整理完毕，凑过头舔了一下景行的脖子，“我等你” ——tbc—— 第一次写莲攻有不足的地方请大家见谅！！！下一章正片！！


End file.
